


Sweet Insecurities

by Nalabell7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, John Egbert/Tavros Nitram - Freeform, Johntav - Freeform, M/M, Tavros Nitram - Freeform, john egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalabell7/pseuds/Nalabell7
Summary: A cute Johntav fanfic involving cake and a little bit of angst





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This plays upon my hadcanon that John and Tavros's love surpasses quadrants and they love each other like humans. I can easily imagine them being adorable dorks (flush), and having stupid competitions with each other (hate), and comforting each other (pale), going through their problems and helping each other deal with others (auspistice). In short i just reallly love them being together.

John drummed his fingers on the table, not quite a smirk but not a smile on his face. Tavros stubbornly ignored him, choosing instead to focus on the bowl in his hands. He was bustling around the kitchen so fast that every once in awhile his legs would stall and crash into the counter, not that John mined. Those cabinets had seen far worse, often in the form of gooey pie traps and nets ready to spring upon their victim A.K.A. Tavros clogging gears with sugary goodness and taking what control he maintained over them. Even after all these years Tavros still couldn't quite work his legs. Despite Equius's many lessons the clutzy troll had found ways to trip down stair when on the first floor and, to put it bluntly, would be the one to trip over the cord on the cordless phone.

"Ding." The bowl of slop clattered against the counter as Tavros focused his attentions on the oven. Wearing a ridiculous hot pink pair of oven mitts he brought out a horribly misshapen lump. A little bit to eagerly he shook the hot contents onto a plate in order to smooth the contents of the bowl over it with GUST-o. Finally the spoon hit the plate with a bang and Tavros stepped back to look over his work with something akin to pride. 

John had to admit it wasn't half-bad. Sure it was lopsided and kinda looked like it had been through a hurricane but it wasn't horrible. THe actual cake part seemed edible and the icing was the exact shade of blue as John's shirt. He wasn't quite sure how Tavros managed that considering John had only given him a very dark navy coloring. It might be a troll thing. After all Kanaya always had the exact shade of color when she made clothes for everyone. Oh well.

Tavros picked up the cake head high and eyes shining. Striding over to John, he proudly held his master piece...only to slip spreading cake bits and glass everywhere. 

John 's eyes widened. The troll looked ridiculous covered in frosting and bits of cake. John was frozen by shock but slowly a smile grew on his face.

"Ha. Haha. AHAHAHAHAH. I can't believe you actually did that!" He chuckled clutching his sides futilely to stop the laughing.

Tavros took a shuddering breath.

"Uh, Tav?" John paused staring at his boyfriend. He used his windy powers to float over to Tavros as thick orange tears mixed with sky blue frosting.

"Are you okay?" John's shoes crunched in the glass as he settled down to meet Tavros's level. 

"You're not hurt, are you?" A gentle hand reached for the troll's face but before he could touch his cheek Tav wrenched his head away from him. 

"What's a matter?" John asked getting worried.

"I uh, can't even do this, can i?" 

"Huh?" John tilted his head.

"I said i can't even do this!" Tavros snarled glaring into John's eyes. "Here i am, an idiot with no legs, powers, or, or anything and I can't even do something as simple as bake a cake!" The tears flowed faster. "Why haven't you left me already? Is this a game to you?! I'm just so useless." Dark orange eyes searched John's for answers.

John stared back stunned by this admission. Suddenly he jerked him into an awkward hug. (awkward because John actually had to pull Tav up a bit in order to not sit in glass. Just because Tavros's legs were metal didn't mean he was!)

"Yeah you are pretty useless, huh?" The troll in his arms stiffened and tried to move away but John's strong arms pulled him tighter. 

"I don't think you have any good qualities at all. After all it's not as if you are super nice, or have a lance, or awesome troll powers, or i don't know, love me."

"Uh...but i can do-"

John hushed him. "And it's not even like we're official. You aren't my auspistice or my moirail, I'm not flushed for you and i don't hate you that way. You're not in any of my quadrants. But i just know we're something more than that and together we'll figure this out. However long it takes...for science/biology." John ended his speech with a nuzzle to the troll's fuzzy mohawk.

"That was uh, really cheesy," Tavros hugged John back.

A thick gust brought them both away from the mess. Tav buried his tearstained face into John's shirt.

"Ew, no you're gross." John playfully tugged at his hair but nonetheless gripped him tighter.

"Dork," Tavros muttered curling closer.


End file.
